The following topics will be studied: (a) Corneal ulceration (role of endogenous proteolytic enzymes and use of inhibitors as eye medication). (b) Tear film (analysis of components and stability of tear film). (c) Corneal nutrition (supply routes, corneal diseases due to impaired nutrition). (d) Herpetic keratitis (new antivirals and their penetration). (e) Bioengineering (tear pump, contact lenses, prostheses).